A Never Ending Romance
by Nevah-Rui
Summary: Punk Yusuke Urameshi and sweet heart Kagome Higurashi are married. They're about to go on the ride of their lives as they discover Kagome is pregnant! With their little bundle of joy being halfdemon half miko not to mention the heir of Makai There baby is
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho sombody I can't remember does(Rumiko Takahashi and the creator of Yu YU Hakusho)

Chapter 1 Happy Stressful days

Punk Yusuke Urameshi was walking contentedly down the street. The cold crisp fall wind nipping at his face. His hands were resting in his pockets. he was sporting a red jacket with yellow puff edges. He was going to see his friends for dinner, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabaka, Yukina,The old hag Genkai, and Botan. Koenma said he couldn't make, Yusuke scoffed out loud at the thought. He was going to meet the love of his life there later, she had an appointment somewhere. He smiled as he thought of her.

He reached the restaurant in a few minutes. "Hey butt-nuggets." He greeted in a mocking way. A goofy smile plastered on his face. " Shut-up Urameshi!!" Shouted Kuwabara drawing attention to himself and the others around him."Idiot." Said Hiei in his curt way. " Whadya call me Shorty!" Shouted Kuwabara." Shut up both of you." Said Botan samckinng Kuwabara in the back of his head.(AN I don't know why She has a british accent if she's from Japan. It confuzzles me)" Let's go get a table every one." Said Kurama trying to get peace and order in his environment.( I ain't gonna explain how they look cause you should) Every one except Yusuke and Botan were in their normal clothes. Under his jacket Yusuke wore a white T-shirt and he had a pair of jeans on. Botan had changed from her pink kimono into a Yellow sweater and a pair of blue jeans.

They got a table toward the back of the resataurant near the two restrooms. They ordered their food after Yusuke's wife called them to tell them to start eating, because she was going to be later than she thought. They all ordered steaks ( too lazy to write different meals tee hee hee) and a soda, tea was ordered by Kurama Hiei Yukina and Genkai. About 30 minutes later Keiko came in and kissed...

AN: you should know its not Yusuke so it's someone else. Review pretty please with pie on top?


	2. Surprise Honey

disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Yu YU Hakusho

Surprise Honey!!!

About 30 minutes later Keiko came in and kissed Yukina(ha ha no I'm kidding) Keiko kissed Kuwabara.(WOW) Yusuke still could't believe that doofus ( Kuwabara) hooked up with his ex girlfriend. But in wierd way things worked out for the best.

_flashback_

_Yusuke POV_

_I was sitting on the cold hard wooden bench wallowing in self pity."Um.. excuse me sir, are you okay?"Said a girls voice. I looked up. She couldn't have been any older than me.She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Her long black hair hung over her shoulder with her head cocked to the side in a very cute manner. Her light brown eyes clashing with my own honey brown ones. " Uh just go away" I said. She frowned while she sat down on the bench next to me. Her eyes shining with worry. " You do know its raining right? You'll get sick if you stay out here any longer." She said with a small smile. " yeah I knew. I just don't care so back off. You probably got some boyfriend waitin' at home so go to him." I said said while looking at her. I saw her eyes were hidden behind her messy bangs as silent tears fell down her beautiful pake face. " I'm sorry, guess you had some problems too. Well you asked me I'm if I was okay and I'm not. My girlfriend broke up with me today, and I was going to ask her to marry me." I said sadly. I didn't know why I was telling her this but she had such a calming aura. " Well my heart jumps out to you." She said standing up . I thought she was leaving like all other the women I had been interested in and there was only one other. I suddenly saw her hand oustretched to my body. " You wanna come over for some cocoa?" She said with a dazzling smile. "Sure" I said as I grabbed her hand. I became so comfortable I put my arm around her shoulders. She blushed slightly and I smirked. I suddenly realized i didn't know her name. " Hey, what's your name?" I asked. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?" She asked with a smile as she gave me a cup of cocoa (AN I love Cocoa yum yum onward)" Yusuke Urameshi" I said._

_and we hit it off after that.I asked her to marry me and she sad yes immediatly. We were married and here we are._

_End flashback_

Eventually Kagome called Yusuke and said she couldn't make it and told Yusuke to come home. Yusuke ran home. The two had a nice house in the richer part of town. Koenma is paying for it since Yusuke still works for him sometimes alone sometimes with Kagome. he quickly opened the door thinking something was wrong. His wife, Kagome Urameshi was sitting on their brown leather couch playing with her fingers. " H-hi Yus-kun." Kagome stuttered. " What's wrong 'gome-chan?" He said as he pulled her onto his lap and began kissing up from her sholder to his mate mark ( okay I'm gonna tell you guys what the benefits of th emark are. Kagome is now the same kind of demon as Yusuke but still has her miko powers and they can talk to eachother through telepathy. okay done with that onward) "I-I-I-I Um I-" "spit it out already Kagome." Said Yusuke impatiently as he put his arms around her small waist. "Yus-kun I'm..." She said as she mumbled really low so Yusuke couldn't even hear it with his demon hearing. "What was that?'" He said as he raised an eyebrow.'I'm pregnant" Said Kagome as she blushed an twiddled her fingers.Hearing that Yusuke fainted.

AN: Please review. I probably won't write more till Friday. Toodles


	3. You're Okay

Your Okay

Kagome began to wave and fan her husbandso he would wake up. "Yus-kun" She said shaking her husband. She saw his closed eye blink.'_he's faking it...the ass' _Kagom's eye twitched. She sighed and leaned down and kissed him passiontly. He immediatly responded with twice as much force. Kagome then punched her dear husband in the gut. He grunted and said, " What the hell was that for!". "That was for worrying me you idget!" Huffed Kagome as she crossed her hand over her chest. She then looked softly at her belly and placed her hands there. Yusuke place a larger hand over her smaller ones. "So we're really gonna be parents huh?" Asked Yusuke. "Are you upset, I-I could a-always get an abortion if your not-" "No, I'm very happy Gome-chan." Said Yusuke giving a reasuring goofy smile to his teary eyed wife.

"I'm so happy. Now come on, I gotta tell Mom, Souta and Gramps" Said Kagome as she stood up. Yusuke pulled her back into his lap and kissed her passionantly."Woah Yus-kun" Gasped Kagome.. Her lips were now slightly swollen. Kagome had changed into her demon form due to the excitment.. She now had fangs and claws as well as pointy ears.. Her eyes were now a mystic blue ( it was a side effect of her miko powers. yay chickens. keep going people) her hair had grown so it reached her butt. It had also gone straighter like Kikyo's ( authress pounds Kikyo and kills her. Muwahahaha go on) her hair now had light green tips. One litte fang hung over her lip. " You know, you look really hot in that form. More curvy and soft." He said as he laid his head down on her chest."Perv" mumbled Kagome with her head in the crook of his neck.

He nuzzled deeper in her into her chest. Their romantic ( not to mention pervy. bleh, but I guess it is my fault onward) moment was ended when the doorbell rang. Yusuke growled and got up from his "pillow" and went to the door. Kagome changed back to her human illusion. At the door was...

ha ha ha ha I'm so evil, well maybe not. Sorry it's short. I need a Crunch bar


	4. Telling Mama Higurashi

Telling Mama Higurashi

Disclaimer don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

At The door was Hojo ( he's so frickin' annoying. I just want his little dodo head to blow up. GRRR I have many many problems. Keep going) " What do you want a-- hole." Growled Yusuke. '_ Can't he take a frickin' hint, me and Kagome are married now for pie's sake' _( yay pie, does happy dance. Keep going people) " I was wondering if Kagome would like to go on a date with me to the movies today. Are you my girlfriend's brother, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Hojo in his really annoying voice with his stupid smile. Yusuke was just twitching to pound this guy, but his anger managment classes told him fighting was not the answer. Hojo had invited himself in while Yusuke was taking his calming breaths.

_Meanwhile With kagome_

_" Why the he-- is he here. He should know that I'm married now. I saw his parents at the frickin' wedding.'_ Thought Kagome as she twitched.

_Back to Everyone_

"Kagome-chan!" said Hojo as he went to kiss her. Before he could though, Kagome punched him in the face, kicked him where the sun-don't-shine and spat in his mouth. ( I've always wanted her to do that yay finally) " I love you too Kagome-chan." Mumbled Hojo as he did that anime ground twitchy thingy. " Put a sock in it a-- hole!!" Shouted Yusuke as he stepped on the loser's ( Hojo) head " She's my wife you idiot not my sister. get the he-- outta my house!" "You are! Kagome-koi, please tell me it isn't so!" Cried Hojo. " Get out before I call the cops crap face" Said Kagome her eye anime twitching and a petite finger pointing to the door. Hojo slumpee away out of the house

(yay!!)

" Okay Yus-kun. We have to call my mom now." Said Kagome as she gave Yusuke a chaste kiss. She dialed the number and said, " Hi it's Kagome... Souta put Mom on the phone... No nothings wrong... She'll tell you after I tell her... Thanks Souta...Hi Mama, guess what...no...no...no mom that was disguisting stop guessing I'm pregnant!!!...Mama,Mama are you there" Kagome started to panic. " Gome-chan stop panicking, it's not god for the baby." Said Yusuke trying to calm her. " Yusuke I'm not even showing. Something might be wrong with mama, let's go!" Cried Kagome. " Only if we drive." Said Yusuke in a 'that's final' tone( I hate that tone it gets on my nerves real fast and snaps them real easy. Keep going!!) " Yus-kun, it's only a few blocks away" Said Kagome sweat dropping. " Plus I'm a demon, I'll be able to handle it. No worries." " We're driving" "Fine."

The couple failed to notice that the doorbell had been ringing through the whole fiasco. The person who was appantly impatient samshed the door down ( along with some dry wall) right off. At the door was...

Keep reading pa-lease. and review tto and I'll be happy.


End file.
